Father's Fears
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: A SoulSilverShipping futurefic. Mainly deals with some of the issues Silver has when learning of the pregnancy of his wife (Soul). As he lies wide awake thinking about it, he remembers a couple days ago when he had a little chat with his father. Contains: Soulsilvershipping. POV of a father. Fluff.


"Pillows! Pillows everywhere!" the brunette with low pigtail giggled, she was sitting in the middle of a rather large bed being ganged up on by an army of pillows. She looked at the door way where her husband walked in. "Is this really necessary?" she wasn't complaining, she smiling so the redhead assumed she had no problem with it.

He walked over to the bed, putting on a looser shirt and crawled in, sitting up and looking back at his wife. "When pregnant women sleep, they get very discomfortable, causing tossing and turning, and a back ache in the morning." Soul stared at her husband in awe. "So yes, it's necessary." he finished.

He then felt awkward when he noticed her face. A sound of tense escape his lips, she was staring at him which made him feel like he did something wrong. "You know… when you do things like this it.." Soul cut herself off, Silver made the connection to what she was talking about. It was so odd, she thought he was prefect and he thought she was prefect. He found it very odd, then again Blue said that was just one of the many forms of 'Love'

His eyes wandered to Soul's swollen belly. When he was reminded of the fact she was pregnant with his child, his heart would fill up with distress and panic. He knew this was not a feeling he should feel, which brought doubt to his heart, and made him turn away. She wasn't that much of an airhead, she had noticed Silver's discomfort whenever the pregnancy was brought up. Even still, he tried his best to get used to of it. She recalled how excited and happy he was at first. She wondered what had happened to him to make him feel this awkward with the pregnancy.

She once tried to ask Gold about it, all the Hatcher said was that he noticed the sudden change too and couldn't make out what was wrong. Silver had reached over for a silky robe that was neatly folded on the stand nearby. He went behind his wife and placed the robe over her shoulders in a affection way. Soul open her mouth to say something but all was heard was stammers. "Ah. Uh… y-you have to stop doing that..!"

Silver titled his head forward to get a better look. "Stop doing what exactly?"

A stutter exhale was heard, Soul was trying to find the right words for his actions. "I-I'm not some… uhh… Queen! Or princess you know!"

There was a short silence before the redhead replied. "You are _to me_."

"N-uurgh…" Soul gave out a stutter exhale, she twitched her eye, unable to think of a comeback. "You're just to good aren't you?"

Silver chuckled at the irony. He didn't bother to answer her question, knowing where that topic will lead too. He laid back on the bed, watching his wife gently lay down. The pillows around her help made things much more comfortable for her to settle in. the redhead reached over to turn off the lights. Groaning to himself when he noticed the curtain not completely closed, letting some moonlight sneak in. "hmm yes, this is prefect." the brunette wasted no time getting her sleep.

As for Silver, he laid there awake. Wondering to himself why was he having such a big issue with the pregnancy. He himself wasn't sure. The bed being surrounded by pillows made him recall a few days back when he visit his parents. Their bed was very much like the one he was laying on right now. Full of pillows and unneeded blankets. His mind sent him into a stance like daze. Recalling the events in his mind.

_A couple days ago._

The red haired man stared up at the ceiling. He was on a bed, very large, it can fit more then four people. He was visiting his parents, as of the moment, his wife and mother were talking about the Pregnancy, his father disappeared and he was here. On his father's bed, just staring at the ceiling wondering what is wrong with him. When he first learned about his wife being pregnant, he was excited and happy.

Now the very thought about it brought a pack of nerves to his system. The very fact he gets nervous about it, gets a bit sadden, brings in anger towards himself. Shouldn't he be happy? Why did Opaque being pregnant made him depressed, it wasn't right, he shouldn't feel regret towards it. He only ends up hating himself more every time he feels this way. "Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

Silver turned his head to see his father, Giovanni, enter the doorway. Silver had his hands folded neatly at his stomach. "I should."

"So then why are you here?" Giovanni walked to his bed that his son was now evading. "And not downstairs."

The redhead sighed. It took a minute for him to realize that Giovanni too is a father. _His_father. Giovanni had already sat down on the other side of the bed. Silver tried to form his words into a question, one that his father can understand. "Hey.."

"Hmmm?" the older man cracked his neck, stretching out his shoulders. "When mom was pregnant with me…" _This isn't good._Giovanni sweat drop and laid down at his own bed. Slightly panicking at where this question was headed. "How did you feel?"

Giovanni sighed. Going back in his mind, back to the good times. Back to when his life was prefect, when he was happy. A time he wished he can be frozen in. Oh how it just wasn't fair. Darkness always pulled him back, there was just no escaping. To his dismay, that very same darkness cursed his son. "Hmm… horny?" Giovanni derpily smiled at his son.

"Nope." Silver shut his eyes and sat up, trying everything in vain to block out the shivers of disgust.

Giovanni laughed at his reaction. "Hey hey, I'm only kidding."

Silver inhaled, sitting criss-crossed, his thumbs were twirling with each other. Red messy hair was covering the discouraged expression he wore. His father sighed out, still laying down wondering what to say to his son. "It happens…" Silver only by an inch turned his head towards his father. "With us… victims… of Darkness Slumber."

The redhead scoffed and lowered his back, almost curling up into a ball. "We are happy because… well a having a child is one of the greatest thing ever… right next to falling in love." Giovanni chuckled, his lips conflicted whether to smile or not. "But then.. We don't the child to be born."

This made Silver cringe a bit. "It makes us sad and we don't know why." a small silence was needed. "We're angry for thinking the child's existence is a mistake… it's all very complicated. Right?" Silver nodded his head, his hair locks fluttering gently.

At this point, Giovanni sat up, one leg touching the ground and the other folded to him. "We're just scared…. You're just scared."

A hammer to the nail. The blobs in Silver's mind were now clear. Giovanni chuckled when he saw his son widen his eyes. He could have easily kept quiet and hope Silver would never have to find out why he was regretful towards having a child. The only reason Giovanni himself found out the reason for his depression over Radiant's pregnancy was because Silver was taken away from them. "Right now you're thinking. 'If I bring a child to this world. Will I be able to protect it from the darkness?' right?"

Silver turned his head around, looking at his father. It was as if he was reading his mind or something. Giovanni only sighed. "You're scared because you don't want your child to get hurt or be a victim of the Darkness Slumber. I…" a bitter chuckle. "I didn't want you to be one… but I failed that…" the redhead looked down again.

They were both victims to the Darkness Slumber. Subconsciously he fears his child will be one too. He fears that he won't be able to protect his child from the dangers, from the darkness of this world. He doesn't want his child to be born, not because he hates the idea of having a kid, but because he was scared that maybe. Just maybe, his child would suffer just as bad as he did in life.

Being unable to protect someone you love, is one of the greatest failures of a man.

The guilt will never leave them, instead it will linger in their hearts for as long as they live. Some choose to wither with self pity. And others choose to work that much harder. Silver was now becoming a father, he was now understanding the pain and hardship Giovanni went and still is going through. He chuckled a bit bitterly. "Hey…"

"Yeah?"

Giovanni looked at his son, and remained looking at his lap. "You didn't fail."

The older man moved his head up, and shook it around gently, inhaling and holding his breath. Silver looked back at his father. "I'm.. happy."

The awkward smile on the redhead's face made Giovanni chuckle inwardly. He tried to give a smile back, nodding his head softly. There was a good silence lingering over them, until the Ex-Mafia Boss found the correct reply. "Stay that way." his gentle tone made the awkward air turn into a more calmer one.

Silver only nodded back, feeling better about himself. More free from the heavy burden that was sleeping in his heart. The memory flashed back to the present time. Silver was staring at the ceiling as his beloved wife slept peacefully next to him. He gave himself a small chuckle and turned on his side. His arms finding their way around her stomach. _Yeah… I'm happy._

The action caused his wife to stir and awaken. "Hmm.. Silver?" Opal turned on her back, looking at her husband with he moon light that snuck in.

Something was different about him. She gasp a bit to herself when she felt his hand slide down to her stomach. All these months he did everything he could to avoid anything related to the pregnancy. And now here he was, literally embracing the fact. Silver murmured in her neck, pleased scent.

_"I love you."_

Soul widen her eyes, she slowly turned her upper half to him. Her cameral eyes met his precious silver ones. His eyes were calm and gentle, they really showed off the meaning behind his words. That wasn't a sentence he tossed around carelessly, she was still shock he even said it at a time like this. The happiness that welled up inside her for many reasons made her smile. Silver brushed away the hair in her face, wanting to view her beauty under the moonlight. "Yeah.. I love you too."

Her voice was almost a whisper. Silver's hand that was on her stomach moved over to her own hand, their fingers locked up with each other. Silver exhale, content with this moment, content with his life. He moved down softly to peck her pale pink lips. "Night…"

He snuggled onto her neck, making her giggle quietly. He smiled, he felt like a idiot for smiling this wide and this much. But he was also happy that he had a chance to even wear a smile like this. Soul slowly drifted off back to sleep, feeling warm and loved. It didn't take long for the redhead to follow her lead after.

* * *

"Silver?"

"Nrrgh…"

"Ahah, Silver~ get up~"

"Noo… this is way to comfortable, it's sucking me in, I can't get up…"

Soul laughed at him, she shook him again, moving his hair away trying to get a good look on his face. The man was still half way asleep and half way conscious. She was pretty sure he didn't know what he was saying. Looking at the man now and remembering the boy years ago. Silver really did become more open with his mind, heart and soul.

She smirked to herself, knowing the prefect trick to get him to wake up. "Silver?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry." with her not so innocent voice, she chimed in his ear. The redhead stayed silently, he then groaned and got on his back. He took a moment to open his eyes. With a groan, he ran his hands over his face. "What do you want to eat?"

"Uuumm…"

"You don't know, I can sleep." he quickly turned to his stomach again, burying his head in the pillows surrounding the two. Soul whined at this and shook his back again, pouting at her husband, "Siiillverr!"

* * *

Epilogue;

After some more talking and tips, the two decided to get back downstairs with the girls. Giovanni opened the door and let his son walk out of it first. The redhead was trying to fix his messy hair, he was slightly chuckling from a joke his father made as they exit.

"What the."

The two men jolted and turned to the pink haired woman. Radiant -Silver's Mother- stared at the two with confusion. To her side Soul stood, holding her pregnant stomach, caressing it gently. Giovanni was confused to what was happening but he felt like he was caught doing something wrong. And to Radiant, who was staring at the two oddly. Came a very _very_horrible conclusion.

With Silver's messy hair and Giovanni's shocked expression she gas and took a step a back. "Oh my! What are you think you're doing?!"

"What?" Silver quickly took a couple steps back as Giovanni was even more confused. He tried to understand why his wife was reacting this badly. Finally seeing what she was seeing, he inhaled sharply. "Oh! Oh no!" he tried to hold out his hands to calm the woman. "It's not what you're thinking!"

Radiant slapped his hands away. "Like hell it isn't! what do you think you're doing to our son!?" she slapped her husband's shoulder, looking shocked and disgusted. "I do not approve of you two having the smutty smut!"

"PFT" Silver chocked on his saliva at her words. Soul was confused and took a couple more steps back. "WHAT?! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE DID!"

* * *

/**_SHOTDEAD_**

SORRY I JUST COULDN'T RESIST LOLOLOLOL~~ anyways to the author comments~~

_-A stutter exhale was heard, Soul was trying to find the right words for his actions. "I-I'm not some… uhh… Queen! Or princess you know!"_

There was a short silence before the redhead replied. "You are to me."

"N-uurgh…" Soul gave out a stutter exhale, she twitched her eye, unable to think of a comeback. "You're just to good aren't you?-

I love time skip Silver, he's more daring and sexy/shot  
I noticed that the entire fic Is on a bed. They are on a bed, in the flash back and in the actual story line. The only time someone was standing was when they were about to enter the bed lol (Silver and Giovanni)

Now uhh, well the whole fic is on a bed and nothing smutty happened. There is something wrong with this pic/shot but seriously, I like the whole one setting type of thing. It gives me a joy for some reason. The whole thing, it just on a bed XD it's so weird yet cool and idk. Then you have Giovanni's and Silver's father-son bonding moment. For me, it was really touching, though for you it might not be, but if ti was, then Yay!

Giovanni was carrying around a heavy burden with him, he failed t save Silver, and because of that he became a bad father, got messed up with some bad people and Silver suffered, though thanks to Gold, Silver didn't live in darkness for that long. So when Silver says "You didn't fail." it lifts up a guilt and burden from Gio's heart and helps him accept the fact that his son did live in darkness, but it didn't break him, it only made him stronger. In a way you can say Darkness was a parent for Silver, but that just makes things sound worse LOL XD

Um, the whole "Darkness Slumber" it's a phase that they use, Silver once said that "Darkness keeps pulling me back" and there is that term that says something along the lines of "Whenever something good happens, something bad always follows" so the Darkness Slumber is a name of being constantly pulled back to the deepest darkest abyss after one ray of sun shines. The darkness sleeps, and then wakes up to drag you back. I term I created long time ago and just decided to use it again XD

The fanfic was intended to be soulsilvershipping, but when I look at it again, it's more of a Soon to be Father issues. Which is really weird for me, because I'm not a guy, so I wouldn't exactly know how a father would feel. But if this is accurate which I personally believe so, I think that this is one of the main issues that would terrify a father. Writing this actually makes me depressed… mainly because that you won't be finding a father like this in this Generation. Hell, won't be finding a guy who won't run away from you LOL~ but yeah, overall, to the main point!

FUTURE SILVER IS SEXY AND OUTGOING/SHOT no but really, THANK YOU ALL I just want to thank all my watchers who actually read and not just delete everything that comes up for supporting me for this long. I'm still thinking about quitting writing, but I have till the New year's to decide yes or no. I don't have many readers, but even still I kept writing, and at first it was fun, but I'm getting tired for some reason. Maybe it's because of all the backstabbing I went through this year, or something I'm not sure. But this fanfic is the number 200 deviation I posted here on dA, I written much much more but it's not like you'll ever see that/shot again, back to the main point XD

**THANK YOU FOR 15.000 PAGEVEIWS!**  
This marks 200 deviation! W00T~~ 2.157 words! YAY!

(Yes, I copy paste this from my dA account XD) Thanks for reading! Reviews are encouraged :3

Edit: the 'Discomfortable' word was place there **ON PURPOSE** so stop picking on that.


End file.
